A Bond Needs Glue to Hold
by Sciencegal
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Shredder kills the turtles father and the bond they held so dear shatters. When Shredder finds out the result of his own doing, he tries to break them more. Will Shredder's plan work? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

* * *

**Author's note:** Short prolouge to my new fic. The next chapters will be longer. This is just to start you off with. I don't know what I am planning on doing with this. The idea struck me as I was reading another fan-fic on this site. It's completely unrelated to it. That's just happened to be when I thought it up.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

_No one ever believes they parents can die. It's just not something people think about. We knew death is inevitable. We know it happens. We've seen it first hand. But those were strangers. We didn't know them. None of us ever thought our father would die. He seemed invincible to us. Nothing could ever hurt us when he was around. He was our life; our hope. He took away our sorrows or misgivings in an instant when he held us. It's hard to believe he'll never be there anymore._

_I think Mikey took it the hardest. He cried and sobbed all day and most of the night. It seemed he wanted the whole world to share in his grief. We could've used his light and his ability to crack jokes at odd times, but I don't believe he'll ever be like that again. I can still hear him crying softly at night. It really breaks my heart even more to see him like this._

_Donny took it hard as well. He isn't as open about it as Mikey, but when I listen at the door to his lab, I can still hear his silent sobs. He tries to explain he's retreat to his lab as his usual tinkering, but I've come to know it's only to hide his tears. He hasn't touched any of his projects since…since it happened._

_Raph and I, as the eldest, both hide our grief from our younger brothers. Of course, we do this for completely different reasons. Raph had never shown his true feelings in front of us for years. He always just hid behind his mask of anger and rage. It's been a long time since I've seen him cry. I can tell he's struggling as much as the rest of us, judging from the pounding the punching bag in the dojo has been getting lately..._

_How am I handling the death of my sensei and father? You wouldn't believe the grief I'm constantly in. No one would. Outside I may look fine, but inside I'm a broken mess. My father, the one in my wildest childhood dreams I thought would live forever, is gone. He's never coming back. He will never be there for me when I need his guidance: his wisdom. He's gone permanently and I can never hear him again, never see him, never feel his soft fur against me._

_I wish I could've killed the one responsible, but my father's murderer managed to escape. He left us with a void never to be filled again. None of us will ever forget this crime against our broken family. Now, I would probably still be reasonably alright with this considering what happened, but it only gets worse. The Shredder did more then just take our father away. He also broke the bond my brothers and I held together. I never expected it to happen, but it did…_

&&&&&&&

"Were are you going Raph?" Leo asks as he watches Raph head towards the entrance of the lair.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?" Raph says, "I'm SICK of ya always tellin' me what ta do! I'm leavin' and I ain't plannin' on comin' back! Ya ain't my leader no more, ya hear me?"

"You can't leave, Raphael!" Leo says, "What about Mikey and Donny? They need you here! We need to stay together!"

"Ya don't need me, Fearless." Raph snaps.

"Raphie's leaving?" Mikey asks. Both brothers turn to him. "But what about always being together? What about our bond? Do you not care about us anymore, Raphie?"

"I can't handle staying here for another minute." Raph tells his youngest brother.

"But... Raphie?" Mikey says, "I... I don't want you to leave. I... I want... why can't you stay?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine without me." Raph says.

"If... If you're gonna leave us, can...can't I go...with you?" Mikey asks. He glances briefly at Leo to his agonized expression he couldn't hide in time.

"Whateva, little bro," Raph says as he turns to leave.

"What for me!" Mikey says before he runs off to his room, grabs a few things, and then, with one last look at his eldest brother, runs to catch up with Raph. Leo watches them go as his already broken heart breaks even more. His family had been literally torn apart. He turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Donny's tear-streaked face smiling sadly at him.

"Don't worry, Leo," Donny says, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"They left us!" Leo says as he clenches his fist, "I should have seen this coming! Maybe I could've prevented it! They left us..." his last words leaving him on a moan as he falls weakly to his knees. Don follows him down, his arm now comfortingly wrapped around his hurting eldest brother.

"I'll never leave you, bro," Donny says. "I'll stay here with you always."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's note:** Tell what you think and I'll see about updating it!


	2. Raph's reasoning

* * *

**Author's note:** Alright, I admit I'm having trouble with the next chapter that's all with Leo and Donny, but I thought I'd at least grant you some Raph and Mikey! I know it's short. It would have been longer if I could've been able to write the next part as well as this was done! I show a little Raph/Mikey brotherly love in this! Raph's such a sweetheart sometimes! (Alright, I never thought I'd say something like that! It's so _not _me! Raph's my least favorite! Alright, I'll start letting you read this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentoned in this chapter. I only own the plot!

* * *

Raph stormed through the sewers giving his youngest brother barely time to keep up. He didn't care really. He didn't _ask_ for Mikey to follow him. His brother could go back to the lair for all he cared. His anger was directed at Leo at the moment so a little tag-along went unnoticed. Well maybe he wasn't… He may be annoyed at his older brother right now, but that wasn't what caused him to leave the lair like that. Not really…

It was his sensei's death that ultimately led him away. His father who had been there for him even when he acted like he didn't want the attention. Leo was always closet to Splinter and that was the hardest for Raph to face. He hated how Leo could put up that mask so well. How his older brother could hide his true emotions behind such a calm exterior. He envied it as well as he loathed it. The way Raph saw it, a few less for Leo to hide his grief the better for him. Raph knew from experience hiding something that strong could end up destroying his brother. So he had left, for both himself and his brother.

"Raph?" Mikey asked as he finally caught up enough to look into his brother's face. "Where are we going?"

Raph thought about Mikey's question for a while. He never really thought about where he was planning on going. He just wanted to leave. He looked around himself, recognizing where he feet had been taking him, before looking back at Mikey. "Casey's," He said. Mikey responded by looking over Raph's shoulder. It was obvious his little brother was already missing Leo and Donny.

"You can go back if ya want ta," Raph said. Mikey quickly looked back at Raph and shook his head, firmly.

"No, I'm staying here with you Raph." Mikey said, "If we are going to separate like this, I'm gonna follow you. You need someone to look after you." His cheeky smile almost returned to his face, but his eyes betrayed his sorrow.

"Just come on then," Raph said as he began to climb a ladder to the surface. When both had pulled themselves out of the sewers, Raph looked around at his surroundings. They were only a few blocks from Casey's apartment and Raph knew he would be home.

When they arrived, Raph led Mikey to Casey's apartment door and knocked a few times. After a few banging noises, the sounds of something crashing to the floor, and a stream of curses, the door was opened. Raph quickly looked Casey over. Judging from the wrinkled clothes, Rap guessed Casey had passed out on his couch the night before without bothering to change.

"Hey Raph," Casey said, "What's up?"

"Can I- ah, we- stay here for a few days?" Raph asked, glancing back at Mikey who had taken to sitting down with his carapace against the wall and his legs pulled up next to his plastron.

"Is he alright?" Casey asked.

"Whaddaya think, bonehead," Raph whispered back, "He's takin' it hard. So, can we stay 'r not?"

"O'course buddy," Casey said as he kept the door opened.

"Mikey," Raph said as he held his hand out for his brother. Mikey looked up, tears still sparkling in his eyes, and took Raph's offered hand. Mikey followed Raph inside and watched his older brother sit down on the couch. Raph noticed him still standing and sighed.

"Sit down, Mikey." Raph said as he indicated the chair beside the couch. Only then did Mikey walk over and sit down.

"Whaddaya want ta drink?" Casey called from the kitchen area.

"Ya know what I want." Raph called back.

"Mikey?" Casey asked as he looked over at him.

"Don't care," Mikey mumbled.

"Ya betta not give 'im anythin' wit' alcohol," Raph growled before he stood and walked into the kitchen area. "Whaddaya have?"

"Ah…" Casey said before opening his small fridge, revealing stacks of beer and other alcoholic beverages. Raph glared at the choices.

"Water?" Raph asked as he looked towards the sink. Casey shook his head.

"Haven't paid the utilities yet so they shut me off." Casey explained.

"Great!" Raph growled, "I'll go get sum'thin' decent from da store." He moved to go, but Casey held him back.

"I'll go," He said, "You should stay wit' Mike."

"How do I know you'll get da right kind o' stuff?" Raph asked.

"I'll get Pepsi 'r sum'thin'," Casey said, "Why won't ya let Mike drink alcohol anyway?"

"'Cause he's my li'l' brother, that's why." He said.

"You do though and Mike is the same age as you are."

"I still consider him my baby bro alright!" Raph said, "He needs ta stay innocent. I won't eva let 'im do some o' da things I do."

"Ya can't keep 'im like dat fer long in dis city, Raph. He's bound ta follow in yer footsteps."

"Not if I can help it." He said. He watched as Casey left soon after that before sitting back on the couch. The sounds of light sobbing caused him to turn and face Mikey. His legs had been pulled up next to his plastron again and Raph knew he was crying.

"Mikey," Raph said. Mikey looked at him with his eyes only. "Come here."

"Wha-?" Mikey asked.

"I said, come here." Raph said as softly as he could manage.

"'Kay," Mikey said as he stood and walked over to the couch with his head down. Raph reached up to grab his brother's hand and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms protectively over his little brother in an unusual gesture.

"It's alright, Mikey," Raph said, "It's alright."

"Why did he hafta die, Raphie?" Mikey asked, his voice muffled against Raph's plastron.

"That kind o' stuff happens all da time, you know that." Raph said.

"Why us though?" Mikey asked, selfishly.

"That's just life Mikey," He said, "Ya gotta move on. He wouldn't want us cryin' ova him like dis."

"He wouldn't want us splitting up either," Mikey said, "But we did that anyway."

"That's diff'rent. I need my space fer a while."

"You don't want me here, do you?" Mikey asked as he lifted his head to face Raph.

"O'course not, Mikey," Raph said, quickly, "I'm glad ya came. Like ya said, I 'need someone to look after' me. If ya didn't, I'd probably do sum'thin' stupid."

"I love you, Raphie," Mikey said, "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't," Raph said, "As long as ya stop callin' me 'Raphie'." He allowed himself a small smile as Mikey chuckled lightly.

"You got it, bro." Mikey said.

**Author's note:** Tell me what ya think about it! Please review!


	3. Leo and Don's time

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter people. Just had finished. I know it took a while... I had a little trouble...

**Discalimer:** Don't own the turtles & company. Just the plot is mine.

* * *

Leo couldn't concentrate no matter how hard he tried. He was screwing up the easiest moves of his katas. After one move, he actually lost his balance and fell sideways. He grunted in annoyance as he went to pick himself up just as Donny looked into the dojo.

"Are you alright?" Donny asked.

"M'Fine," Leo said as he sheathed his katanas with the thought of trying again later that day.

"I've been listening and watching since you began so you can't lie." Donny said, "You're still upset about Raph and Mikey leaving, aren't you?"

"I've just got a lot of things on my mind." Leo said. "That's all."

"Sure," Donny said, disbelievingly. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. "Come on, Leo. I know you feel like you have to hid your feelings, but showing them every once and while makes you seem more real. So stop acting like nothing's wrong. Stop pretending our life is ever going to be the same again."

"Don?" Leo asked, noticing how Donny's voice quivered slightly. He walked over to Donny and wrapped his arm around him. "It's alright, okay? Tell me what's on your mind."

"Don't even think about turning this around on me." Donny said, wearily.

"Donny," Leo said, calmly, "Just tell me."

"I don't know if I can, _alright?!"_ Donny snapped as he unfolded his arms and, in the process, pushed Leo away from him. He turned to face Leo and continued, "I don't know anything and I _hate_ that, but I'm dealing with it _on my OWN!_ I don't want your help, _okay? I- don't- need- it!"_ Only then did he seem to notice his clenched fist or how close he was to Leo. He took a deep breath and turned away saying, "I'll be in my lab." With that, he stomped away and slammed the door behind him.

Leo watched him go, stunned at the ferocity behind Donny's words. It seemed like _nobody_ cared for him anymore. _'What happened to us?'_ He thought, miserably. He bowed his head and fell to his knees before sitting back and bringing one knee up to his plastron. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears threatening to spill over. It's easier to deal with someone else's pain, but dealing with his own was almost impossible. He didn't want to have to deal with it. He clenched his fist before letting himself fall back onto the dojo's stone floor, his arms stretched out on either side of him, as he tried to calm himself. _'What would sensei say if he saw us like this?'_ The thought shocked him and his eyes snapped open. _'He wouldn't like it, that's for sure… Oh father…why did you have to leave us like this?'_ He blinked, accidentally allowing his tears to fall over. _'Why am I even tormenting myself like this? I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts.'_ He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around himself. _'What would Donny think if he saw me like this? What would all of my brothers think? Thankfully, they will never know the full extent of my pain. I'll always keep this hidden, but how long will I be able to before I lose it?'_

&&&&&&&&&

Donny slammed his fist into the wall so hard he was sure he broke some of his knuckles. _'Why did I have to say that?'_ He thought, _'Leo probably hates me right now. That was so stupid!'_ He slumped down into his desk chair, sliding backwards a little before coming to an abrupt stop. He winced before turning around to make sure he didn't damage anything. When he was sure everything was fine, he banged his head against his desk. _'I promised him I wouldn't leave and I won't. I hope he knows that… Why did I say that?!'_ He laid his arms on his desk as he felt the tears he was trying to hold back before fall freely down his face. _'I shouldn't have said that to him. I was just trying to get Leo to open up to me and I ended up hurting him instead! What's wrong with me?'_ His fists clenched before he lifted his head a little to look at his computer screen. He had forgotten to turn it off before he left his lab. The blinking cursor was still positioned where he had left it before they had gone on that fateful mission that marked Splinter's death. He hadn't had the motivation to write anymore. It just taunted him and Donny grunted before struggling against turning it off without shutting it down. He sighed and just shut it off normally. He wasn't going to get anything more done today anyway, that was for sure.

He didn't know how long it was before he heard a knock sound on the door to his lab. He knew it had to be Leo and he didn't say anything at first. "Donny?" Leo called.

"What?" Donny asked as he rolled away from his computer and stared at the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess…" Don sighed. The door opened, slowly, and Leo slowly walked in with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry, Don," Leo said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Donny asked, "I'm the one that snapped at you."

"I'm sorry I was pressuring you like that. I shouldn't have done that."

"You were only trying to help me. I know that. I thought I could handle it, but I guess I'm not ready to talk about it and you aren't either, I suppose." Donny tried to smile, but he couldn't quite accomplish it.

"Yeah, I guess," He said as he leaned back against the wall. He still hadn't looked at Don once since he entered the room. "It's just so hard, ya know?"

"Very," Don muttered, loud enough for his brother to hear.

"It's so dark in here…" Leo began as he looked around the room.

"I didn't notice…" Don sighed.

"Ya wanna go topside for a bit?" Leo said as he finally looked directly at his brother. Donny shifted slightly before answering.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said, "We could visit April; see how she's doing."

"Or just patrol the city." Leo suggested. He smiled a genuine smile and said, "Come on, let's go!"

"I'm coming," Donny said, a little grumpily, as he stood and followed his brother out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

They visited April first. She quickly greeted them before walking into the kitchen. "You guys caught me as I was preparing dinner." She said. "I'm glad I cooked extra."

"I'm sorry to impose," Leo said, "We just needed to get out of the lair for a bit."

"No worries," She said, quickly, "Like I said, I cooked extra. When was the last time you guys ate properly anyway?"

"Ah…" Both brothers said as they tried to remember when they _did_ eat something. When they came up blank, Donny smiled nervously. "I guess you're right," He said.

"I know I'm right," April said, poking him in his plastron, "I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. Where's Raph and Mikey anyway?"

"They left," Leo said, gruffly.

"We don't know where they went." Donny explained.

"I'm sure they'll come back." April said. Leo grunted before stepping out of the room. April stared after him for a minute before turning to Donny. "What's up with him?"

"I think he's still sour after his fight with Raph." He explained, "He kinda swore he'd never return and when Mikey left with him, it really upset him. Of course, he'll never admit it openly. He can be as stubborn as Raph with hiding his emotions."

"You think he went to the roof?" She asked.

"Probably," Donny said, "Why?"

"I'm going to talk to him." She said, "Watch the stove, okay?"

"Alright," He said, eyeing the above-mentioned kitchen appliance. April laughed lightly before leaving the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo stared up at the almost star-less sky as he held one leg to his plastron and allowed the other to swing slightly over the edge of the building. He couldn't hear the street noises down below even though they were as loud as usual. He wasn't paying attention to it. He wasn't listening to anything but his own thoughts. That's why he didn't hear April until she sat down next to him. He glanced at her, briefly, before looking back towards the single star he had been watching before. They sat in silence for a bit, watching the same star, before anyone bothered to say anything.

"I thought you were in the middle of cooking something," Leo said.

"I left Donny in charge." April said. Leo let out a small chuckle at this. "Hey, I trust him in the kitchen." She said, glancing over at him, "It's you I don't trust."

"I can cook!" He said in response.

"That's not the problem."

"Hmph!" He said, folding his arms across his plastron almost comically before turning away from her. "So why'd you come up here anyway?"

"I know you won't talk to your brothers about how you're feeling and I respect that, but you can't keep it all bottled up like this." She said, "Will you talk to me about it?"

"I don't know if I can," He said, "It's difficult to explain. Sometimes, _I _don't even know what I'm feeling."

"Do you want to try?" She asked, softly, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Not just yet," He said. They lapsed into another brief silence after that.

"Do you want to go back inside?" April asked, "Dinner's probably ready by now."

"No, thanks," He said, "I'm not really hungry right now."

"Alright, then," She said, "But you'll be missing out. It's one of your favorites, ya know…Seaside Stir-fry…"

"You're bribing me."

"Yep," She said, smiling, "Is it working?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"So…ya coming?"

"I hate you," He said, smiling, as he stood up "We can't I grieve in peace?"

"'Cause food's more important." She said as she grabed his hand and started pulling him over to the fire escape.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please review!


	4. Raph's mistakes

* * *

**Author's note:** Here's the next chapter that I just finished writing. Now my fingers are tired of typing. I hope this is to your liking. I personally like the Casey/Raph scene. These chapters are so hard to write. I have an idea of what might happen in the next chapter with Leo and Don, but I'm not so sure... Don't expect too regular updates with this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company but I own the plot and the enjoyment I get from writing with them.

* * *

Mikey ended up falling asleep later that day leaving Raph to his thoughts, which Raph knew to be a bad thing. Raph's thoughts lately tended to drift to that night when he had nothing to distract him and the little glass bottle of beer wasn't helping this. He wanted to go out right now and wreak his revenge on the Shredder for the misery he had caused to his family.

The sounds of breaking glass alerted him to the fact that he was squeezing the bottle too hard in his clenched fist. He released his hold on the still whole parts of the now broken bottle and letting it fall to the ground along with a few drops of his blood. He looked at his bleeding hand and quickly cleared the glass still imbedded in his skin before making his decision.

With a glance at Mikey in silent apology, he stood and left the small apartment. He needed to get out even if it meant breaking a promise to his brother. Mikey needed his sleep anyway so he wasn't going to wake him.

He stayed on the roof of the apartment complex just starring at the people below for a while before moving on. If he ran into the Shredder this night, they'd be no stopping his attack and that fact scared him more than anything. He shouldn't be out this night, he knew, but he couldn't make himself turn back.

After a while he felt – and heard – Casey struggling to catch up. At first, Raph tried to outrun him – which he could do easily – but then he remembered Mikey. Raph skidded to a halt and whirled to face his friend. By the time Casey caught up, he was exhausted and in the time it took for him to catch his breath, Raph had his say.

"Don't tell me ya left Mikey." Raph growled.

"You…left him first." Casey managed between gulps of air, as he stood hunched over with his hands on his knees. "Whaddaya think yer doin'?"

"Why don'tcha tell me whatcha think yer doin' firs'," Raph said, "I was hopin' ya'd stay wit' Mike."

"Not witcha runnin' 'round and getting' yerself killed." Casey said, " This isn't da night ta be doin' this. If yer so worried 'bout yer bro, then ya should be wit' him tonight."

"I needed ta get out."

"No ya didn't and ya know it." Casey said. "That's jus' da grief talkin' man. I should know. I've been there b'fore. I know whatcher goin' through and ya need ta come back ta my place 'fore ya really do sum'thin' ya regret."

&&&&&

Mikey awoke to find he was alone. He was still tired and almost didn't notice the broken glass covering the floor in front of the couch as he sat up. _'Where's Raph?'_ He thought as he looked around the room dazedly. He stood, being very careful about the glass, and walked to the window. It was left open and Mikey noticed smudged blood on the sill. He looked back at the glass covered floor and slowly put two and two together in his tired brain.

"Raph." He muttered darkly, _'You left me.'_ He shook his head against the tears threatening to spill over in his early morning stupor before climbing out the window and up the fire-escape to the roof. The moon was still high in the sky so Mikey guessed it to be the middle of the night. He didn't understand why Raph would break his promise and without him. They were supposed to be there for each other. That's why Mikey tagged along in the first place. He was supposed to help keep Raph grounded. Was it worth coming along if Raph still leaves him behind as soon as he falls asleep?

Mikey tried to ignore these contaminating thoughts by performing half-hearted flips and acrobatics that came natural to him, but he soon grew tired of his ruse and just went back to the more brain-numbing, boring trek usually reserved for his brothers. Brain-numbing was right; Mikey soon tripped on an easy jump due to his preoccupation and landed flat on his face. He stood, slowly rubbing his forehead, before looking up at the figure that stood before him: The Shredder. Mikey's eyes grew wide and he took several steps back from his archenemy.

"Greetings, turtle." Shredder said, watching Mikey closely, "You seem a little preoccupied. Why are you alone? Where are your brothers?"

"Um…" Mikey said before deciding it best to lie, "They're close."

"Lie." Shredder said, raising one hand. Shurikens flew out of the surrounding darkness and imbedded themselves in almost every inch of Mikey's body before he could even think of ducking. He stumbled forward, but somehow managed to keep standing. He removed one shuriken imbedded in his shoulder and stopped the blood now flowing free down his arm with his left hand. He probably resembled something like a pincushion – that or a porcupine: ouch!

"Now, I'll ask again," Shredder said, stepping closer, "Where are your brothers?"

"They're at home alright?!" Mikey lied again with his fists now clenched around his nunchukus, "Who cares if I'm alone?! I can beat you!"

"You are surrounded by my ninjas. This illusion that you have that you can possibly beat me on your own is ridiculous as you will soon find out." Shredder snapped his fingers and his ninjas converged on Mikey. All false hope was quickly zapped from his face as he held his 'chucks limply in his hands. He had hoped Raph would find him before this moment, but that thought was quickly dashed as a ninja's bo staff caused one of the imbedded shurikens to twist as it dug further in Mikey's arm.

The ninjas didn't let up until Mikey was fighting to stay conscious as he laid back on his carapace. Mikey held his eyes open a slit as the ninjas backed off and the Shredder approached. He leaned down, grabbed Mikey around his throat, lifted him, and slammed him back against the building's brick chimney.

"Let this teach you a lesson that I can not be defeated so easily." Shredder said, "Now will you tell me your brothers true whereabouts?"

"I don't know where they are." Mikey choked out, "It's your fault. I should…kill you."

Shredder tightened his grasp and slammed Mikey against the chimney again with enough force to crack it slightly. "Tell me!" He ordered.

"No," Mikey gasped, "Fuck you… I…have nuthing ta…ta tell you."

"You know something," Shredder growled, "What did I do?"

"You drove…'em…away…ya fuckin' bastard!" Mikey raged as he tried to squirm out of Shredder's grasp, "Ya destroyed…my family! Let…me…go!"

"So you're all alone now?" Shredder asked, "That's just perfect. Thank you, turtle." He said before slamming Mikey's head one more time against the chimney and he finally lost the fight for consciousness.

&&&&

Raph finally relented to returning back to Casey's place only moderately grudgingly. He was still upset about his own departure and Casey following him, but he didn't know it could get worse. When they returned to an empty apartment, Raph suddenly grew very worried. He quickly turned his shell cell on and switched it to tracker mode. Ignoring the two blinking dots that indicated Leo and Donny were at April's place, Raph looked for Mikey's location. Just as he thought, Mikey had kept his tracker on.

"I gotta lock on Mikey's location," Raph said with one foot already out the window, "Stay here."

"I'm comin' too." Casey argued, "Ya neva know when ya might need back-up."

"Fine, jus' come on then." He grumbled.

When they found Mikey lying unconscious on his side with shurikens lodged all over his body, the two of them instantly knew who the attackers were. Raph ran over to his fallen brother and carefully raised his head off the ground. It seemed to be the only area not skewered with shurikens thankfully. "Mikey, come on, wake up, bro." Raph said, softly.

"Do you think they could still be here?" Casey asked from where he still stood, looking around at nearby rooftops.

"The Foot?" Raph asked, briefly distracted from his brother, "Maybe." Then he returned his attention to Mikey, "Casey? Help me remove all theses shurikens."

"Comin'," Casey said as he ran over and knelt down next to Mikey.

"Be careful when ya remove 'em," Raph informed his friend, "Ya don't wanna make it worse. Try pullin' 'em straight out."

"Got it." He said as he started tugging one of them out. Mikey moaned as it was pulled free.

"Mikey?" Raph quickly asked, "Ya okay?"

"Raph…" Mikey mumbled with his eyes still shut, "You left me…"

"I'm sorry," Raph said, "I was gonna come back b'fore ya woke."

"Don't…talk ta me," Mikey said as he pushed Raph away from him. He gasped as a few shuriken dug in deeper with the movement.

"Don't move 'til we get all those out a' ya." Raph ordered.

"Fine," He said, "Hurry then so…I can move away from you…"

"Mikey, please don't be mad at me." Raph begged, "I can't take that; not now."

"Hypocrite." He muttered, wincing as each shuriken was removed.

"Yeah, I am sometimes." Raph whispered.

By the time all the shurikens were removed, Mikey was practically unconscious again. Raph and Casey worked together to bring Mikey back to Casey's place.

"Maybe I should call April," Casey said as soon as Mikey was laid down on the old beer-stained couch. He already had his cell in his hand, but at Raph's glare he slowly set it back on the table.

"No." Raph said, "This is my fault and I'm gonna take care o' it myself. You are not ta tell April about this. She'll end up tellin' Don and then Don'll tell Leo and then I'll be in even deeper shit. Ya got all that, Case?"

"Yeah, geeze man!" Casey said, "Ya got some major problems."

"So what?" He says as he starts occupying himself with looking around the place, "It ain't too hard ta bandage 'im up. Where's yer med-kit?"

"Bathroom," Casey answered, "But ya ain't gonna find much. Ya almost cleaned me out da last time."

"Well then ya betta get yer ass shoppin'. I have a feelin' this won't be da last time."

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Alright please review as always. This fic took a good while for me to decide about the outcome.


	5. Shredder's dealings

* * *

**Author's note:** So here it is. The next chapter. Finally. This has a cliffhanger but it kinda worked better like this. Sorry. Don't hate me alright? I'll try to not leave it with you for too long.

**Disclaimer:** I down own 'em so don't ask.

* * *

As Leonardo and Donatello finished their dinner, April watched each carefully. She knew it must be hard on them both but Leo worried her the most. He didn't seem to be openly displaying any signs of the despair she had glimpsed on the rooftop, but she knew he was still feeling it only because she knew him. Don caught her looking at Leo and quickly got up to do something about their dishes as an excuse to get out of the room. April discreetly smiled at him in approval. Almost as soon as Don left, Leo's posture changed. He slumped forward slightly with his head bowed, eyed squeezed shut and fists clenched. That only proved to April that he was trying to spare his brother his pain.

"Leo…" April said, softly. She stood and walked around so she was sitting down next to him. "You can't keep hiding from your brother like this."

"I'm not hiding…" Leo whispered, quickly.

"Yes you are," April said, firmly, "Your hiding how you feel. Donny needs to see you are hurting as much as he is. It'll be worse on your brother if you keep this up."

"He doesn't need to see me like this," Leo said.

"You think he can't take it?" April asked with a brow raised. "You think he's not strong enough?" Leo's head snapped up at that, shocked she would say that.

"No!" He said with wide eyes.

"Then why are you hiding?" She said.

"I…" He breaks off before turning away from her completely. "You don't know… My brothers need me to be strong for them. If I'm not…"

"…What?"

"If I'm not… Who will they have to fall back on when it gets too hard for them? They need me. I can't fall apart in front of them. I can't do that to them. I just…can't."

"Is this to shield them or is this your pride talking?" April asked.

"Ah…is that a trick question?" Leo asked, turning back to her with a nervous grin. April smiled slightly at that.

"Leo, I don't want you to end up seriously breaking down because of this," She said, "Families are supposed to help each other. That's what they're there for. Don't block them out, okay? I can tell Don wants to help you. Let him."

"I can't," He said, "What I'm feeling…" He clenched his fist before he could continue, "…It lies too deep. I don't wanna hurt him. He can't know…"

"Alright," April sighed, knowing that by Leo's posture, any more pressuring will have him running out the door. "We're done talking about this…for now. You will have to talk to Donny, but we'll let it rest until you've got your emotions back in check."

Leo noticeably relaxed at her words, but he was still tense. April made sure he knew she would not let it rest. He knew her. She would eventually get past his defenses and he hoped when she did, he'd be able to handle the pressure…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Donny sat, listening to their conversation. He knew it was invading on his brother's privacy, but he had to know for sure. He may have seen a glimpse of his brother's pain when Raph and Mikey left, but it seemed so unreal with the way Leo was acting around him. How could Leo do this? How could hide all this so well? He could tell by his brother's voice that Leo was close to breaking down right in April's living room! Still Leo was hiding the worst of it judging by the way he was talking. How could he act so different around him from when he's around April? What's so special about her that he shows his feelings to her and not him? They were brothers!

He barely noticed the subject change before he stood and walked away. He needed some air. By the time he made it to the roof, his legs wouldn't carry him anymore. He collapsed onto the hard cold stone. The wrenching in his gut came before his first tear fell. _Why can't I help him? Why won't he let me in? I need you, father! You always knew how to make Leo whole again!_ He let the tears fall as lay hunched over on the roof. _I need you…_

He didn't know how long he laid there, but the tears finally ended, he noticed the moon had sunk lower in the sky. It was nearing early morning. He stood, but he knew he wasn't ready to show his face to April and Leo yet. He looked over the rooftops and sighed. Maybe a midnight run will do him some good? With a firm nod, he set off at a brisk pace and just ran. The gaps between each building were easily cleared without a second thought. It felt good to be out tonight: with the wide blowing through his mask tails and the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It cleansed him. All his worries melted away with the wind.

When he finally stopped for breath, he was almost to the other side of the city. He laid one hand against the brick wall of the building. He knew he should start heading back. Leo was probably worried by now. He didn't want his eldest brother worrying needlessly over him. He had enough on his plate right now. Donny walked away from the wall but regretted it almost instantly. Near the wall had kept him in shadow, but now he could be seen clearly by the hundreds of glowing red eyes of the Foot Ninjas. Donny backed up several steps as he pulled out his bo staff. Shredder stepped forward out of the shadows.

"So I found another one." He said. Donny's eyes widened at that and his staff dropped a few inches.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"So what he said is true," Shredder said instead, "You four are separated."

"What about it?" He asked, "What do you want?"

"To destroy you all until there is nothing left to save." He said. His Foot Ninjas surrounded Donny. Don glanced around at them nervously. _Well I don't think I'll be returning anytime soon…_ He prepared for the fight for his life a second before they attacked. He already knew there were too many to fight. He was slowly getting tired from the long day and that coupled with the endless sea of ninjas he had to fight, he knew it was hopeless, but he fought anyway. Slowly, it got harder to block their attacks. His reflexes were hindered by his exhaustion. Each ninja he knocked down, two would take his place. He couldn't move his bo too well amongst this many when they had managed to get so close. He could only block and defend and even that was difficult. A kick to his gut sent him flying back against the brick wall of before. He slid down it with his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get a decent breath of air back into his overworked lungs.

"That will do for now," Shredder said and Donny glanced up to see him standing over him. Shredder lifted Donny off the ground by the top part of his carapace. He responded by attempting to kick Shredder but power behind it was too weak to affect the metal-clad ninja leader. Shredder ripped Donny's mask off and then threw him towards his ninjas. Before he could attempt to get back to his feet, the ninjas had restrained him. Donny struggled, briefly, hoping he could somehow get free, before slumping in their hold, defeated.

"So far, everything is going as planned." Shredder said, causing Donny to look up at him. Shredder still held Don's mask in his hand. He frayed it with his gauntlet before tucking it in his belt. "Take him away. I want him bound and blindfolded. If he cries out, silence him. No doubt the others will come to his rescue soon." Donny's heart filled with dread at those words. So they were going to use him as bait and he couldn't do a thing about it. He was defenseless now. He still tried to struggle as they dragged him away, but as he knew already, he was too tired to do a thing. All he could do was watch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

April was the first to notice Donny's disappearance. She had thought he was in the kitchen still, but upon noticing he wasn't, she turned back and told Leo. After he heard, Leo quickly searched the rest of the house before taking out his shell cell and just staring at it. He was trying to decide if he should call Donny or not. He had no doubt that his brother could take of himself, but he never disappears like this without informing anyone. It worried Leo, but Donny could just want some privacy.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, Leo finally pressed down on Donny's speed dial. It ringed for a good five times before it was answered. Before Leo could say anything, the voice at the other end had him frozen.

"Hello Leonardo," Shredder said at the other end.

"Where's Donny?" Leo asked, his voice sounding choked.

"Why don't you meet me and find out?" He asked. Leo's eyes narrowed.

"How do I know you even have him?" Leo asked.

"I have his phone."

"You could've just taken it and Donny managed to get away."

"Fine, you want proof?" Shredder asked, "You'll get it." He heard some movement before Shredder's far-off voice said, "Talk!" There was no response then a muffled noise and a familiar grunt of pain. "Talk!" Shredder's voice repeated.

"Donny?" Leo whispered into the phone.

"Don't…come…" Donny's voice whispered; his voice filled with pain, fear, and sorrow.

"Donny, are you okay?!" Leo asked, but he wasn't answered by his brother.

"You will meet me," Shredder ordered. "I'm sure you can find me." Then with a click, he hung up. Leo listened to the silence at the other end for a few minutes before he finally hung up himself. He slowly walked towards the window of the shop before turning and palming his face as he retraced his steps. He clenched the fist to his face before letting out a grunt of frustration. The sound attracted April to his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Shredder's got Donny. I gotta get him back." Leo said as he met April's eyes.

"Alone?" She asked. "You know it's near impossible."

"Yeah, but I have to," He said.

"What about Mikey and Raph?"

"I don't know…" He said as he turned away, "I don't think Raph wants anything to do with me right now."

"Call them. They will want to help."

"I call Casey," He said, "They're probably there." He dials the number quickly and waits impatiently. Casey answered quickly with a whispered greeting.

"Is Raph and Mikey there?" Leo asked.

"Raph will kill me if he found out I told you, but yes," He whispered.

"Could you tell them Shredder's got Donny? They can follow his tracking signal. I'm going to face Shredder myself." Leo said. April made a worried noise behind him but he ignored her.

"Face 'im yerself?" Casey asked, "What are ya thinkin', man? Ya can't do that! Ya could end up dead!"

"Don could end up dead if I don't," Leo said with narrowed eyes. "Just…tell them, alright? I may need back-up."

"Fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About fifteen minutes later, Leo arrived at the destination marked by his brother's cell signal. He drew his katanas and slowly looked around himself. He knew the Shredder had to be near. His suspicions were proven correct when a cloud of arrows shot out at him. He quickly dodge rolled out of the wall and used his katanas to block the rest.

"It's great to see you came as expected of you." Shredder's voice said. Leo turned quickly to see Shredder standing off to the side a bit watching him. Leo moved into a fighting stance and glared down his opponent.

"Where is my brother?" He asked of Shredder. In answer, Shredder removed the tattered purple mask from his belt and tossed it towards Leo before signaling to his ninja to bring forward the snapped bo staff.

"Make of it what you wish." Shredder said with an unseen sneer. Leo glanced at the items before picking up the mask, clenching it in his fists.

"I know you have him," He growled, "Let him go!"

"No," Shredder said, "Unless you want his corpse." Leo felt a wrenching in his gut at the words, but he held it back so it would not show on his face. He's already lost his father, he wasn't going to lose his brother too.

"Give him back alive or I will kill you right here." Leo said as he leaned forward slightly, ready to make the strike.

"You really think you can kill me, Leonardo?" Shredder asked with a careless wave of his hand, in an instant, a katana was placed in that hand.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of now," He says, almost demonically, "You killed my sensei, I _won't_ let you kill my brother as well!"

"Then you'll have to kill me now, won't you?" Shredder said, tauntingly. "Because your brother is as good as dead." Leo roared in rage before charging at Shredder. Shredder easily blocked the attack before kicking Leo hard in his plastron. Leo fell back and used his katanas to block Shredder's sweep of his katana before performing a roundhouse kick. The kick only managed to allow Leo to back away enough to get back to his feet before blocking Shredder's katana again. Shredder's gauntleted fist around the katana pierced Leo's wrist, forcing him to drop his katana and then Shredder's katana pushed hard against the remaining enough to force Leo back. In a quick, almost unexpected motion, Shredder's katana managed to get past Leo's defenses and slash across Leo's face. Leo backed up even further, dropping his other katana as he clenched the long wound right above his eye. His mask fell free with the cut, but Leo didn't notice. He was too busy trying to stop the blood flow clouding his vision.

"And now you die." Shredder said as he raised the katana above Leo's head…

* * *

**Author's end note:** Like I said before, don't kill me okay? My fight scenes may be lacking but I guess this is still good. Especially 'cuz I got to what I wanted. Please review and any threats will delay the next chapter 'cuz I'm evil like that.


	6. Collecting

* * *

**A/N:** I want lots of reviews for this, okay? I sad right now because of the absence of reviews for the last time. REVIEW! PLEASE! Don't be like me and only review a few times. REVIEW NOW...when your done reading it. This chapter has a lot of back and forth but it's mostly centered on Raph. Oh and Raph's laungage is REALLY bad now. I wish he'd stop cursing. I HATE cursing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own but if I did, I'd have them bring me more readers and reviewers.

* * *

Raph sat on the chair watching Mikey sleep. This was as close as his brother would let him. He felt terrible for getting Mikey mad at him. Now Raph can't go to anyone. He can't go back to Leo after what he did and Donny would be with Leo. He can't go to Donny if he doesn't want Leo knowing about it. Now he can't even talk to Mikey! The feeling of isolation was starting to really get to him. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Raph?" Casey asked, causing Raph to look up at him. "Leo called-"

"I don't wanna hear it. 'Specially if you told 'im I was here!" Raph growled with only half his usual aggression.

"Raph, I'm sorry buddy, but I hadta!" Casey said. He spoke quickly so Raph couldn't interrupt again, "Shredder's got Don!"

"What?" Whatever Raph was going to say, was cut short at that. "He captured Donny? How? When?"

"I wasn't given da details," Casey said, "Leo sounded ta be in a rush. He's goin' after 'im alone."

"What's he thinkin'?!" Raph raged. Mikey moaned in his sleep and Raph glanced at him before quieting his voice, "He's nuts if he thinks he can survive alone like that. He's told me that often enough. I can't believe he would do something like this!"

"I bet he's just a little messed up right now." He said, "Yanno yer not da only one grievin'."

"I have to do somethin'," Raph said as he glanced again at Mikey, "Dammit Leo! He's gonna get 'imself killed too!"

"I'll watch Mike," Casey sighed.

"Ya better," Raph growled. He started towards the window but paused to hear Casey inform him to trace Donny's cell signal. He made his way out through the window and scaled the fire-escape. _Ya betta be okay, Leo. I won't forgive ya if ya ain't._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He arrived just in time to see the Shredder slash Leo across the face. He ran faster and blocked Shredder's next attack with his sais. "Not on my watch!" He growled.

"Raph…?" Leo asked from behind him. His voice sounded pained. Raph didn't turn or acknowledge Leo in any way.

"Come on," Raph said, as pushed against Shredder's katana so he could back off and grab Leo's arm roughly. Raph yanked him up and backed up a few more steps. "We're leaving!" He said to Shredder, "I'll be back fer Donny. Ya got that?!"

"I got what I needed," Shredder said as he picks up Leo's bloodied mask from the ground before him. "Ninja, vanish!" He ordered before disappearing himself. Raph threw Leo over his shoulders at that before running off into the night.

"Thanks for saving me," Leo muttered.

"Don't go thankin' me, Leo," Raph growled, "I shoulda let Shred-head kill ya fer that."

"Can we stop for a minute?"

"No," Raph griped.

"Raph, I got blood in my eyes!" Leo complained, "I can't see! I just want to wipe it off! It stings!"

"Fine, but only fer a minute," Raph said as he stopped and scaled down the side of a building to the alley.

"That's all I ask for," Leo said, before he was set down against the wall. Leo reached blindly into his belt and removed the cloth he carried to wipe the blood from his katanas and used it to wipe away the blood covering his eyes. As he touched the cut, a twinge of pain closed his face.

"That looks like a nasty cut," Raph said as he took the cloth from his brother to wipe it himself. "We can't stay here. I gotta getcha ta April's."

"What about Donny?" Leo asked, wincing every time the cloth touched the cut.

"I'll worry about that later," He said, "Just keep yer eyes shut 'til we get ta her place. This cloth ain't workin'." Before Leo could protest, Raph had him back over his shoulders and continued towards the apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived through the apartment's window, April was waiting. Raph ignored her as he laid Leo on the couch and walked off towards the kitchen for water. April ran up to Leo and hovered her hand over his bloody face.

"Leo…?" She asked, hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Leo moaned, "Thanks to Raph."

"I told you not to thank me," Raph growled as he returned and threw the dripping wet rag at him. "It was yer idiot move that almost gotcha killed!"

"Raph, please don't start another fight," April said as she picked up the rag and began carefully washing away the blood. Leo backed his head away from her with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. "Sorry, Leo."

"'S'kay," He said as he tried to relax himself. "I just didn't see ya coming." Raph glanced towards the window and fidgeted a little.

"How bad is it?" He asked. By now, April had finished cleaning off the blood and was preparing to bandage up the injury.

"The cut looks to be very close to his left eye. He may even lose sight in it if he's not careful." She said, "I have to cover the eye in bandages so it hopefully doesn't get infected."

"So I'll be half-blind?!" Leo asked as he cautiously opened his right eye to look at her. "For how long?!"

"A few weeks just to be safe." She said.

"Which means I'll be da one ta save Don as you stay here." Raph said with narrowed eyes. Leo turned his eye towards Raph before just looking him over.

"Your hand…" Leo said as he noticed the dried blood on his hand. Raph looked at it before grabbing some supplies from April and wrapping it up quickly.

"It's nut'in'," He muttered. April finally finished with the bandage that wrapped around Leo's head and over his left eye. Leo stood and tried to orient himself but he was still a little light-headed from the injury. April stood with him and caught him as he swayed.

"I want to go with you to rescue Donny." Leo said in a slightly weakened commanding voice.

"No." Raph said, firmly. "You can barely stand upright."

"It's not good to fight right now, Leo," April said, "Your depth perception will be distorted until the bandages can be removed. Definitely not good in a fight."

"Ugh, fine!" Leo said as he fell back into the couch. "Just…be careful, Raph."

"Shut up, Leo," Raph said, with a grumpy roll of his eyes before leaving out the window just as he shell cell buzzed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mikey woke to an unknown presence in the room. He turned on the couch, groaning in pain as it bothered the cuts he was covered in, and saw a Foot Ninja leaning over him. He screamed in surprise and kicked out at it. Casey ran in, swinging his bat. He knocked out one ninja before another slashed him with its naginata. Mikey didn't get to see much after that. About four ninjas lifted him off the couch and began to carry him back. Casey hit the speed dial for Raph just as the darkness won out against consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Raph arrived back, he crept into the trashed apartment and towards the couch where Mikey once laid. He placed his hand on the couch before turning at the moaning coming from the left of it. He followed the sounds of it and rushed towards Casey where he laid propped up against it. He was bleeding from numerous places and his skin was almost purple with bruises.

"Casey, you alright?" Raph asked, "Where's Mikey?"

"Dey took 'im…" Casey moaned, "I tried ta save 'im…"

"Where?" Raph asked. Casey didn't answer right away. He held his head for a minute before pushing the paper that had been on his bloody chest towards Raph. Raph lifted the letter and read it:

_Three and a half down, one more to go. Soon your whole family will be dead and you'll be the last!_

Raph's eyes narrowed dangerously before crumbling the note in his hand and throwing it away from him. "Are ya gonna be okay, Case?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Casey said, "Just go save them." With one final glance at him, Raph left back out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One look inside April's apartment and he knew he was a second too late. He saw April first among the sea of black-clad ninjas. They held her still and a gag of red cloth was wrapped around her mouth to keep her quiet. As he stealthily walked in, he saw Shredder among the ninjas. The metal-clad tyrant held Leo by his bound wrists with his gauntlet held to Leo's throat. He had been gagged as well. Shredder suddenly tightened his hold.

"So you have returned, Raphael?" He asked. Raph kept to the shadows unwilling to reveal himself yet. "Come on out. I know you're here." The gauntlet dug into Leo's neck slightly causing the eldest to stiffen.

"Let 'em go!" Raph growled suddenly. He was still hidden in shadow but it won't be for long.

"Did you get that note I left for you?" Shredder asked.

"That ain't gonna happen, Shred-head!" Raph growled, "I'll kill ya b'fore ya even touch 'em!"

"You are the only one of your pathetic family free right now," Shredder said, "I would keep your mouth shut if I were you."

"Well good thing I'm not you then!"

"I will kill Leonardo right now if you don't give up this second," Shredder said. The gauntlet dug deeper in emphasis. Leo's only visible eye narrowed in defiance at this as he silently begged Raph to not give up.

"Let 'em go and I'll think about it," Raph said with narrowed eyes.

"I have the upper hand here, Raphael, so don't forget it." Shredder proved his point be slamming his fist against Leo's neck causing him to gasp and struggle for breath.

"No, don't hurt 'im ya bastard!" Raph growled.

"Then stand down and admit your defeat."

"No…" Raph said with his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to give up, but he was slowly loosing the resolve to keep this up.

"Then watch your brother die." Shredder stated simply before preparing to plunge his gauntlet into Leo's neck. Leo's eye showed a mixture of fear and acceptance. Raph growled at this.

"FINE! I give up! Just don't hurt him!" Raph threw his sais down and collapsed to his knees. "Sorry Leo…" He whispered.

"Restrain him," Shredder ordered. Raph felt arms roughly grab him to tie him up. He looked up and met eyes with his brother. Leo looked pained to see Raph like this but in his eye was a glimmer of thanks. Raph bowed his head to that. It seems all of them are captured now. Their only hope was that they are all together. Maybe then a plan can be made for escape.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, like I said before. Review. This will be a short fic. I mean I think it's almost over! I need reviews!


	7. Escaping

* * *

**Author's note:** We have only one more chapter of this fic before it is completed! The last chapter will contain a poem I made a few months ago. I couldn't wait to share it and now my chance is almost upon me. This first part of the fic takes place a half-hour earlier then the last part of the last chapter (just as the last chapter's beginning did). It's actually before the Shredder went to April's apartment and after he almost killed Leo and almost caused his eye perminient damage to give you a time-frame.

**Disclaimer:** don't own 'im. I just own the plot and my Donny action figure *hugs action figure* :D

* * *

Donny hung limply in his restraints. His whole body hurt. Shredder had his ninjas beat him every time they entered the cell. So far that had been three times already. He hoped Leo was okay. He didn't want his brother hurt because he got himself caught. It was always dark in the cell so he couldn't see anything. It was very disorienting.

At the click of the lock on his cell door, Donny straightened as best he could. He turned his head and closed his eyes just in time before the blinding light from the hall outside blasted into the room. He heard the door close before the first time since he's been here, the light was turned on. Donny waited for his eyes to adjust before he looked at his visitor.

The Shredder stood before him, waiting for Donny's acknowledgement before he began speaking. "You're brother is dead," He said as he held out the ripped and bloody blue cloth. Donny's eyes widened fearfully.

"Leo…" He whispered softly. Shredder tossed the cloth at Donny's feet before he left the room without turning the light back off. He was left to stare at his brother's mask and contemplate what Shredder had told him. He was not going to cry. He's done enough of that already.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a little more than an hour afterwards that Leo and Raph were forced into their cell and chained to the wall behind them. They were now hanging next to each other but unable to touch each other. Leo waited until the ninjas were gone before struggling against his bonds. He had to get free so he could rescue his brothers. He wasn't going to let them die like his father did. He couldn't. He didn't stop until he noticed the expression on Raph's face.

"Hey, Raph?" Leo asked, glad that the ninjas had removed the gag, "You okay, bro?"

"This is all because a' me," Raph muttered, "We neva woulda been in this mess if I hadn't a' left. It's all my fault…"

"Don't say that," Leo said, "Don't give up hope now. We need you, Raph. I need you. We have to get out of here so we can save our brothers."

"You don't get it, Leo!" Raph burst out, "Shredder was taking us out one by one. We wouldn't be separated like this if it wasn't for me! I made it possible for him to do this! It's my fault! Now he's got all of us…"

"We're not done yet," Leo said as he turned towards the door of the cell, "We can still get out of here."

"What makes you so sure?! What makes you so high and mighty that you can act as if nothing's wrong?!"

"I have to, Raph!" Leo yelled as he tried hard to hold himself together, "I can't be true to my raging emotions or…I don't know what'll happen! I have to be strong. I don't want to fall apart…"

"You can't hold it all inside either," Raph said then, "That's why I left in the first place. Worry about yourself for once in your life. You may end up being the only one alive after all this…"

"Don't say that either." Leo said, firmly, "Just stop thinking like that. We're still brothers and we're still ninjas. We can get out of here."

"How can you be so positive?"

"Because I know that when we work together, we can do anything," He said, "And yanno…I'll need your help. You'll have to help me with my new blind spot. I hate being half-blind…"

"That's your fault."

"I know," Leo said, quickly. "I let my rage take control and went ballistic. I deserve this but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"I guess I understand that more than anyone…" Raph said, "Fine, what's da plan?"

"Well since we're already channeling each other, maybe we can channel one of Mikey's specialties: pick-pocketing. All we have to do is wait for the ninjas to come back in here and grab the keys. Hopefully that won't be too difficult…"

"Hopefully…" Raph echoed before he looked at Leo with a smirk, "Maybe I should do it. You only have one eye to see with!"

"I bet I can still get those keys first," Leo challenged with a sad smile that didn't quite reach his only visible eye.

"Yer on, bro," Raph said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the lock clicked and the door opened, Raph and Leo were ready. They didn't know what the ninjas planned to do, but each was in a competition to gain the keys to the chains first. It didn't take long to find out the ninjas purpose. All of the ones in the room headed towards the defenseless Raphael and began beating on him. Leo could only watch and struggle fruitlessly against his bonds.

"Get away from him!" Leo growled low. The ninjas ignored him. They only stopped when Raph was covered in cuts and bruises. The ninjas left the room and the lock clicked behind them. "Are you okay, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Just peachy," Raph said before revealing the keys he held between his toes. "I win."

"I would've gotten the keys if they were near enough to me," Leo said.

"Sure bro," Raph said, sarcastically before tossing them towards Leo's waiting open hand. With only one hand, Leo managed to maneuver the key until it fit in the lock. When the lock clicked and his arm released, he moved to the next one until he was completely free of his bonds. He walked over and unlocked Raph before tossing him the key.

"Now we wait until they return to get out of here." Leo said as he glanced at the cell door. There was no handle on this side and no way to unlock the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About this time, Casey Jones managed to get his butt off the ground and drag himself out the door. He had given Raph enough time and wanted to see if April and the guys were okay. He arrived into a seemingly empty apartment. He stumbled around the trashed room until he heard muffled screams coming from the closet. He opened the door and April fell out of it.

"April!" He yelled as he quickly untied her and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Are ya okay, babe?"

"I'm fine," She said as she stood, "Shredder's got Raph and Leo now."

"We gotta do sum'thin' then," Casey said, savagely. "I ain't gonna let Shred-head win."

"I don't know if we can," She said, "I don't know where he took them."

"There's gotta be sum' trace of 'em. Let's go!"

"First I'm going to wrap up some of those injuries," She said as she forced him back into the couch. "You look terrible!"

"We don't have time for this, Ape!"

"You will be patient, Casey Jones!" She said, firmly, as she pulled out the first-aid kit. "Those cuts could get infected if left untreated."

"Hurry up, then," He said, grumpily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the two brothers heard the click of the lock, they stood to either side of the door. Raph looked more to be leaning against it then anything. When the ninjas entered the room, both brothers began knocking them out anyway they could. Soon all of them were out cold. Leo and Raph left the cell and closed the door behind them so it locked itself. Then they kept to the shadows as they went off in search of their brothers' whereabouts.

The first door they found and opened with the keys held all of their equipment, including Leo's katanas. Leo quickly removed the katanas and placed them in their sheath before strapping it on over his shoulder. Next, he grabbed his shell cell and dialed Casey's number.

"We're going to need back-up for this," He explained as he waited for Casey to pick up.

"Leo?!" Casey answered, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm with Raph," Leo whispered, "Did you get April?"

"Yeah, she's with me now," He said, "We're drivin' 'round town in da Battle Shell tryin' ta find ya guys."

"We're still in the building we were brought to," Leo said. He pulled the phone a little away from his mouth. "Raph? Do you know where this place is?" He held his hand out to Leo and the elder gave up the cell.

"We're in Alphabet City off of Avenue B." Raph said, "There's an old buildin' there covered in graphite next ta that homeless shelter where all da Aids functions are… Yeah, that's da place… Okay, I'll give ya back ta Leo now." He handed the cell back over to his brother.

"So, I want you here ready to pick us up," Leo said, "We're gonna find Mikey and Donny and we might need a quick get-away."

"Sure, Leo," Casey said, "We'll be there." Then they disconnected and Leo set the cell into his belt holder.

"Come on, Raph," Leo said, "We have a load more rooms to check." Raph nodded once before following Leo down the hall. There was a sound of footsteps down the hall and the two brothers instantly melded into the wall's shadows. Thankfully, the dim lights offered some coverage. The troop of ninjas didn't see them as they walked by. A few of them were talking to each other quietly in Japanese. Leo caught a few of the words they were saying and his eyes narrowed. As soon as they were gone, Leo grabbed Raph's wrist and tugged him in the direction they had just left.

"What's up?" Raph whispered. He did know Japanese as they all did but the whispered words were too quick to catch. Only a native speaker or someone who had been in Japan for some time could've caught it.

"They were talking about one of our brothers." Leo whispered back, "They didn't say names or any way I could determine who they were talking about but I know it wasn't us. They were talking about…beating him." Leo glanced at each door he passed, testing the handle, before moving on. He knew the door they wanted would be locked so he didn't try the ones that weren't. Eventually, he came to a door that fit the description. He stepped back and allowed Raph to use the keys to open the door. At the click of the lock, Leo's grin grew. "Those keys are definitely handy."

"Yep," Raph agreed before opening the door. Inside was dark but with the light from outside, the could clearly see the green skinned occupant that line within. It was still too dark too actually see the exact tint of the color, but at least they knew it to be their brother. Leo stepped inside without turning on the light and touched his brother's shoulder. The groan he heard in response told him the identity of the brother: Donatello.

"Hey Donny," Leo said as he tried to locate the cuffs that held his brother to the wall. "We're going to get you out of here."

"L…Leo?" Donny asked, confusion etched in his voice.

"Yes and Raph's here too." Leo said, comfortingly.

"He told me you died." Donny muttered.

"Shredder?" Leo asked and heard his brother mutter in the positive. "He lead me to believe you were dead too, but as you can see, we're both alive."

"He was trying to break our bond further," Raph whispered from the doorway were he was keeping watch. "He separated us and then took us down one by one. You may have been the first captured but you were not the first of us to go down at his hand. He got Mikey first." Leo glanced at Raph but didn't comment as he finally got Donny free. He had Donny's arm around his shoulder as he walked quickly towards Raph.

"Hey Donny?" Leo asked, "Could you keep a watch out on that side?"

"Why-?" Donny asked before he noticed the bandage around Leo's left eye, "Oh, okay." Leo shook his head before Donny could ask as they continued forward.

"Now ta find Mikey…" Raph sighed. He had his sais out as he lead them down the hallway. Leo helped Donny sheath his bo staff so he wouldn't have to carry it himself anymore. An alarm suddenly rang out and they merged with the shadows once again as more ninjas ran down the hall. "Do ya think they noticed their men locked up yet?" Raph asked over his shoulder.

"Most likely," Leo answered. "We'll have to be more careful from now on. Mikey might be harder to get to now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Michelangelo didn't feel so good at all. He had already been feeling worse for ware from his first encounter with Shredder. Now Shredder sends his ninjas in every few minutes to make his pain worse. He didn't even care that he was still mad at Raph for leaving him behind twice now. He just wanted to go home. He wanted Leo and Donny too. At least then, the pain of his dead father and sensei wouldn't nag at him as it so often did lately. It would be a good distraction. Anything but this was welcome.

When he heard the door open again, he instantly raised his head towards the entrance. Maybe this time he would be rescued? Maybe this time it would be his brothers on the other side and they were coming to bring him home? The black clad ninjas that entered instead were not his brothers. His head lowered again as he waited for the beating. He was surprised when they never came. He looked up again and saw them guarding the door from the inside. Only then did he recognize that an alarm was screeching somewhere in the distance. Maybe he was going to be rescued but it was obvious that Shredder already knew of their presence. He hoped that wouldn't stop them. _Come on, guys! Hurry!_

The door opened again and he glanced toward it. The newest visitor caused Mikey's eyes to widen in a fear he tried to hide as he shrank away as much as he could. The Shredder stepped towards him and released Mikey's bonds from the wall.

"You're coming with me," He said as he grabbed the ends of the chains and pulled Mikey forward. Mikey stumbled at first on weak legs before he managed to try to keep up.

"Where are you taking me?" Mikey asked as he was practically dragged through the door and out into the hall.

"To your death," Shredder said with an unseen smirk. Mikey felt fear settle in the bottom of his stomach at that. He didn't like how this whole day was going at all. He just wanted to go home and sleep. He was still a little tired and the injuries didn't help. With the chains on his wrists, Mikey had to follow, but he wished there was some way that he could get away before the final blow.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please review people!


	8. Rescue and Regouping

**A\N:** Finally, I got thi finished off. Stupid epilouge-y thingy. . Anyway, I still can't find the beginning of the poem for this fic so one day, when I do find it, I'll add that as a new chapter. For now, enjoy the last chapter of this fic. *sighs, then dies* NOTE: Past and Present (for those who read it) I thought I finished the update only to find it was only THREE pages on Word. Now normally, I only post five or six Word size page updates so I must wait. I just _really_ didn't want to get into the fight yet. Just be patient. I will get it done, but I hate fight scenes (even though this doesn't last long). Another thing: I HAVE FIGURED OUT HOW TO START RAPH'S FIC (third in Dreams series; sequel to Past and Present). That means, as soon as Past and Present is over, I will start work on it. . . That'll take a while. You all may _think_ PP is close to an end but it is not. It's only half-way done. Which means, if I get impatient, I may start Raph's before I finish Mikey's... Anyway, go ahead and read.

**EDIT:** I forgot the first part of this chapter. I apologize for the inconvienience.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the turtles & company. All characters property of Eastman and Laird. Story-line and plot belong to me.

* * *

_"Turtles, I know you have so far found a way to escape and that you are still in the building. My ninjas surround the building. You will not be able to escape any farther then the walls surrounding. You would do well to forfeit to me now. If you continue to resist recapture, I will kill your brother within the next half-hour. That's how long you have to meet me in the parking structure."_

The announcement over the PA system echoed through the halls and reached the place where the three turtles were hiding from passing ninjas. Raph clenched his fist tight as he listened. This was all his fault and nothing Leo could say against it would convince him it wasn't. He knew Mikey wasn't fit to resist Shredder. He was already real injured from the last time he faced Shredder alone thanks to him. Why was he such a hothead? He's definitely not winning any awards for best son of the year. He's not very good at being a responsible brother. He never really tried and now that Master Splinter's dead, everything's falling apart and he's the one only making it worse.

He narrowed his eyes before moving towards were he'd guess the parking structure would be located. He felt Leo grasp his arm and he turned to face the eldest with a scrawl. "What?" He whispered.

"Don't be reckless," Leo said, "Don't make my mistake. We'll go together when we can."

"Fine bro, but that betta be soon." Raph said, "I'm not lettin' Mike down again."

"Don't worry about that," Leo said, "Shredder's not killing Mikey – or any of us – today."

"So what are we waitin' for?" Raph asked.

"That," Donny said as he pointed to more Foot Ninjas walking around the corner. Since it was on Leo's blind left side, he hadn't seen them until Donny pointed them out. Leo watched them pass before indicating for Raph to go first.

"Let's hurry now while we still can." Leo said, "I don't want to run into any more trouble if we can avoid it." Raph nodded before silently leading the way.

* * *

When they arrived, Mikey was on his knees with his hands cuffed behind his shell. Shredder had a hand on his shoulder and his gauntleted fist held a wakizashi sword to Mikey's neck. Pure fear was etched in his features. Raph wanted to run to him so bad, but he had to hold back.

"So you did come," Shredder said, "Give up now or he dies." Mikey squeezed his eyes shut tight as he felt the blade press hard against his throat.

"Let 'im go, Shred-head!" Raph growled.

"You should know by now that won't work with me, Raphael." Shredder said, "It didn't the last time." At this, Leo subconsciously brushed a hand across his neck where he could feel the small cut and dried blood from when his life was threatened much like Mikey's is now.

"Don't hurt him," Leo said, "We did as you said. There's no need to hurt him now."

"Drop your weapons."

"I just got these back!" Raph said, twirling his sais.

"Raph," Leo said, sharing a meaningful look with him. Raph huffed before tossing his sais after one final twirl. Leo's katanas and Donny's bo staff went next. "Now release our brother." Leo demanded. Shredder only smirked.

"Grab them!" He ordered and the ninjas surrounding did as was told. "Now watch your brother perish before your eyes."

"No!" Mikey yelled before he started squirming. Shredder pulled him up by his shoulder to reach him better before beginning to slice through Mikey's neck. Before he could do too much damage, Leo used the shuriken hidden in his hand to cut the ninja holding him. As his captor hissed in pain, Leo escaped his clutches, rolled to grab his katanas back before slicing at Shredder's neckline. As soon as the head fell free, Leo helped Mikey up and cut his wrists free before handing him his nunchukus that he had grabbed as well. He then grabbed Mikey's wrist and pulled him away from Shredder.

"You okay, Mikey?" Leo asked his brother.

"Fine," Mikey gasped out with a hand grasping his neck tightly. A trail of blood seeped between his fingers. The cut was easily serious, but not fatal if Mikey keeps pressure on it.

"Raph! Donny!" Leo said next. Raph looked up after he busted a ninja in the mouth that had been trying to keep a firm hold on Donny's weakened form.

"Yeah, bro?" Raph asked.

"We're getting out of here. Now." Leo says, "Help Donny."

"Gotcha," Raph said. He handed Donny his bo staff before helping his brother walk. The Foot ninjas finally got in gear and began to try to stop their progress. As Leo ran and dodged with Mikey, his shell cell buzzed. He quickly answered it one-handed.

"Where are you?" April asked before he could say anything.

"Parking structure." Leo said, "Ya might wanna hurry."

"We'll be there in a few minutes." April said, "Casey's driving." Leo hung up at that and tucked the cell back in his belt before drawing his katana. He heard a thud to his left and turned to see Raph, grinning.

"Ya really need ta work on da one-eyed thing," Raph said, "Ya let sum'one sneak up on ya fer a change."

"That's why I got you, bro," Leo said as a thank you.

"Next time I may not be there," He said, pointing at him with the Tsuka of his sai.

"Oh, you'll be there," Leo whispered. That's when the Battle Shell speed into the parking structure, knocking down any and all ninjas in its way. It's curved to a stop beside them and April opened the back door.

"Come on, hurry!" She said, waving them in. Leo handed her Mikey before crawling in himself. Raph helped Donny inside next and slashed his sais threateningly at the ninjas before he got in as well. April closed the doors and then Casey speed forward and out of the building.

"Drive around for a bit," Leo said, "They could follow us." He had settled down behind the passenger seats propping Mikey up. Donny knelt down in front of the shelving unit and drawers built into the Battle Shell looking for the first-aid kit which he quickly brought out and set it before Leo. Leo nodded in thanks before opening it and grabbing some gauze. He gently pulled Mikey's hand away from the cut on his neck and held his own hand against it with the gauze between it. "The bleeding hasn't stopped enough yet so we can't really wrap it up."

"I had a feelin' Shred-head was gonna kill Mike anyway." Raph growled from the other side of the van in the corner. April was sitting to his right.

"He's not dead though?" Casey asked from the front.

"He would be if Leo hadn't a' distracted Shredder by cuttin' his head off again." Raph said.

"Are you feeling okay, Mikey?" April asked.

"M'fine," Mikey said, sounding a little more dazed then he was earlier. He had his eyes squeezed shut but it was hard to tell if he was actually in pain or not.

"Ya don't look 'r sound it," Raph said. Mikey made an intelligible sound and ignored him completely. "Awe come on! Ya can't still be mad at me!" Mikey then raised his hands to cover his ears. Leo looked over at Raph curiously when he noticed the youngest brother's reaction. He planned to ask Raph what happened between them later.

By the time they got back to the lair, Mikey's cut finally stopped bleeding enough to wrap the injury. The rest of his injuries were treated along with Donny's and Raph's before, just for the night, all four brothers slept in their own beds and April, and Casey took the couch and chair. It had been a long day. April knew that tomorrow would be even longer. She planned to get them to talk out their feelings. She felt it was time for the brotherhood to bond anew…

That morning, April had them all in the sitting area. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. It was clear in the way they occupied the space. Mikey looked cranky were he sat on the couch opposite Casey. Donny was lying back against the otherwise empty couch. Leo was hunched over the back of it with his head lying on his arms on the back of the couch beside Donny. Donny had a mixed expression on his face that was hard to decipher. Leo was curiously glancing at Raph every now and then where he stood against a stone column behind and to the left of him. Raph had his arms crossed over his plastron as he ignored Leo and instead watched Mikey almost apologetically. It was an unusual look to him, but Mikey took no notice of it. Even though they were brought together to fight for rescue, they obviously still held strife between them that could only be solved by what April planned for them today. At least she hoped it would work. It was the only thing she could think of to do. She just wanted her family back to the way it was supposed to be. These four treasured pieces in her life needed her guidance and she was going to give it to them.

"Alright guys, we need to talk," She began, placing her hands on her hips what she knew to be intimidating. "You four have really gone downhill since your father died. I know that's a difficult experience and you're each suffering in different ways. You have to pull through this and forget about all these bad feelings against each other. You care too much for each other to hold these grudges. Last night proved this! I want to try something and I want you to be honest. I want you to each take turns in saying what you're upset about. How about Mikey goes first?"

"Raph," He muttered, darkly, and without elaborating. Raph looked away at that.

"Why are you mad at Raph, Mikey?" April asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He finally looked up and met her eyes before answering.

"'Cuz he's a selfish jerk," Mikey said, flatly. Leo was the only one to notice Raph clench his fists.

"What did he do?" April asked next, softly.

"He…" Mikey broke eye contact and returned his attention back to his lap, "I don't really wanna talk about this…" He whispered.

"Just get it off your chest," She said, kindly, "It'll make you feel better in the end, I promise."

"Okay…" Mikey looked up and directly at Raph as he said, "He left me alone…_twice_…and both times something happened to me in result. He let Shredder hurt me."

"Twice?" Raph said as he turned back, sharply, and looked at him, "The second time I left ya, I hadta save Leo's sorry ass from gettin' skewered by Shredder! It ain't my fault Casey couldn't a' kept Shredder's goons offa ya in da meantime!"

"I could have come with ya if you hadn't of left me that first time!" Mikey yelled back, "And why didn't ya wake me anyway? I could have helped!"

"You were too injured-" Raph began.

"'Cuz ya left me that first time!" By this time, Mikey was standing up with his fists clenched. It was rare to see Mikey mad at the worst of times, but none of them had ever seen him this mad before. April quickly moved between them and gently pushed Mikey back into his seat.

"That's enough, Mikey," She said, soothingly, "Let's go to Donny now. I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing's wrong," He lied, solemnly.

"Mikey admitted his problems. It's your turn."

Donny fidgeted a little before saying softly, "Mine isn't that big a deal, really…"

"You got to say something…"

Donny glanced up at Leo before turning towards April. "Alright, it's…it's Leo," He said, "I hate how…how he's so…calm…around me… I…I saw him break down in…in front of you, April, before…before I ran off and ran into Shredder… I just want to know I'm not the only one…"

"Donny…" Leo said, softly as he moved a hand over his brother's shoulder. Donny automatically clasped his over it.

"Yeah, I figured you would feel that way," April said as she looked at Leo.

"I can't." Leo said firmly, "Let's just move on, now?" Then he looked around and realized he'd be next, but he didn't say anything.

""He's right, yanno?" Raph said, "Ya really shouldn't hold it all in like ya do. It ain't healthy."

"Who're you to say that?" Leo asked, "You do the same thing all the time."

"Yeah, and I pay fer it," He said with narrowed eyes, "It ain't no big deal just ta show yer not heartless, bro."

"You don't get it, Raph." Leo said, "I _can't_. I don't know what would happen if I allow myself to break down. Yes, sensei's death affected me more then you can imagine, but I don't want to go down that road and end up a mess. Please don't make me. You guys need me now more than ever and it helps me when I don't have to think about my own sorrow. This mask is all I have to hold against that crushing weight. I just need you to help me hold it at bay."

"You sure?" Donny asked.

"Yeah," He said with a small smile, "I'm sure."

"Alright," April said, "Raph? Do you have anything to add?" Raph sighed at this as he finally stepped away from the column.

"Ya really wanna know what's on my mind?" He asked with a glance at Mikey. "Mike's right. I'm a screw-up. All this is my fault."

"What makes you think that?"

"I left 'cuz I was tryin' ta give Leo some space only ta make it easier fer Shred-head ta start bringin' us down one by one. Then I left Mike with Casey jus' 'cuz I couldn't stand doin' nuthin'! Then Casey hasta follow me leavin' Mikey completely alone. When I find 'im next, Shredder's already gotten ta 'im and I hafta carry 'im home! Then I find out Don got captured wit' da information he forced outta Mikey and Leo's gone off alone. 'Cuza what Mikey went through, I couldn't have 'im come wit' me so I leave 'im wit' Case only ta find on my return that he was captured as well! I coul'n't even save Leo after that! That's why I'm a screw-up! It's all my fuckin' fault!"

"It's not your fault, Raph," Leo said, quietly, "You're allowed to make mistakes. The Shredder just used our own problems and tried to make them worse."

"He sure made 'em worse alright…" Raph growled.

"_But,_ he failed in tearing us apart." Leo finished, indicating Raph had cut him off.

"And what makes ya say that, fearless?" Raph challenged.

"_Don't_ call me 'fearless' right now. I feel anything _but_ fearless." Leo practically snapped at Raph. Then he took a calming breath before he could continue. "We're all here – together. Do you need any more proof than that? We came together and helped each other in the end. Yeah, things may seem a little shaky right now, but what matters most we still share. You helped me realize that with that speech of yours. I know now why you really left and if that's true, then we're together in that. But yanno… You coulda asked me if you felt like that."

"You woulda lied."

"…True, but we could've avoided a whole lot of trouble."

April smiled at that, glad to see the smiles on three of the brothers. She then turned to Mikey who was pointedly looking away from the others. "Mikey? Are you still mad?"

"…Yeah…" He said before turning to her with a sad smile of his own, "'Cuz Raph's still a butthead. But I understand now. And anyway, I'm just glad my bros aren't fighting anymore. Thanks April."

"I didn't do much. I just let you guys do all the talking." She said, modestly.

"Exactly. You're the best. Maybe everything will turn out okay now."

"I hope so."

* * *

THE END :P

**A/N:** And they all lived happily ever after O.o **PLEASE REVIEW!** I want to know thoughts.


End file.
